A song for Edward
by passionately happy
Summary: Out of boredom, Bella decides to write a song for Edward. But what if Edward overhears her singing it?


"I'm so bored!" I moaned.

Edward was out hunting, Jacob was running laps to secure the perimeter, and Alice was hunting with Jasper. My human friends were out on their dates with their beloved ones, leaving me alone in my room, bored.

There was so many possibilities. I could watch TV, take a shower, write a song…

Write a song! That's it!

I pulled out my old guitar from my closet, and my songbook that I've had since Edward and I met. I wrote the lyrics out in my neat writing.

_Ode to Edward(__**Taylor Swift's Love Story)**_

_We were both young_

_When I first saw you_

_I closed my eyes_

_And the flash back starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

_I see the lights,_

_See the party, the ball gowns,_

_I see you make your way_

_Through the crowd_

_And say hello_

_Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo_

_You were throwing pebbles_

_'Till my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Beggin' you please don't go_

_And I said_

_Romeo take me_

_Somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting_

_All that's left to do is run_

_You'll be the Prince_

_And I'll be the Princess_

_It's a Love Story_

_Baby just say Yes_

_So I sneak out_

_To the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet_

_Cause were dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Just escape town for a little while_

_Cause you were Romeo_

_I was a Scarlett Letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_And I was beggin' you please don't go_

_And I said_

_Romeo take me_

_Somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting_

_All that's left to do is run_

_You'll be the Prince_

_And I'll be the Princess_

_It's a Love Story_

_Baby just say Yes_

_Romeo save me_

_They're trying to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult_

_But it's real_

_Don't be afraid_

_We'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a Love Story_

_Baby just say Yes_

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wonderin' if you were ever comin' around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

_And I said_

_Romeo save me_

_I've been feelin' so alone_

_I keep waiting for you_

_But you never come_

_Is this in my head?_

_I don't know what to think_

_He kneels to the ground_

_And pulls out a ring_

_And says_

_Marry me Juliet_

_You never have to be alone_

_I love you_

_And that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad_

_Go pick out a white dress_

_It's a Love Story_

_Baby just say Yes_

_Cause we were both young_

_When I first saw you._

I smiled in satisfaction at my song for Edward. Now all I needed was a tune. I tuned my guitar and played a few notes. Satisfied what I had there, I set my songbook behind me and began singing the words by heart.

"_We were both young_

_When I first saw you_

_I closed my eyes_

_And the flash back starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

_I see the lights,_

_See the party, the ball gowns,_

_I see you make your way_

_Through the crowd_

_And say hello_

_Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo_

_You were throwing pebbles_

_'Till my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Beggin' you please don't go_

_And I said_

_Romeo take me_

_Somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting_

_All that's left to do is run_

_You'll be the Prince_

_And I'll be the Princess_

_It's a Love Story_

_Baby just say Yes_

_So I sneak out_

_To the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet_

_Cause were dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Just escape town for a little while_

_Cause you were Romeo_

_I was a Scarlett Letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_And I was beggin' you please don't go_

_And I said_

_Romeo take me_

_Somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting_

_All that's left to do is run_

_You'll be the Prince_

_And I'll be the Princess_

_It's a Love Story_

_Baby just say Yes_

_Romeo save me_

_They're trying to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult_

_But it's real_

_Don't be afraid_

_We'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a Love Story_

_Baby just say Yes_

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wonderin' if you were ever comin' around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

_And I said_

_Romeo save me_

_I've been feelin' so alone_

_I keep waiting for you_

_But you never come_

_Is this in my head?_

_I don't know what to think_

_He kneels to the ground_

_And pulls out a ring_

_And says_

_Marry me Juliet_

_You never have to be alone_

_I love you_

_And that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad_

_Go pick out a white dress_

_It's a Love Story_

_Baby just say Yes_

_Cause we were both young_

_When I first saw you."_

As soon as I finished the song, I put my guitar down and looked up thoughtfully. Yet, the song that I wrote was meant for Edward and I many ways.

I suddenly heard someone clapping. Was Charlie at the door? Then I turned around to see Edward, my songbook on his lap.

Edward stopped clapping. "Why didn't you tell me that you could play the guitar and sing? You good, my love."

I blushed. "You like it?"

Edward smiled and nodded. He flipped through my songbook. I could see the titles of the songs as he flipped through the book. _Crazier, I'm not human, Love Story Requiem, A thousand Miles(Although I don't have a piano)_

_Edward looked at me in awe. "You wrote these songs?"_

"_For you." I smiled back._

_Edward wrapped his arms around me. "Can you play me another song?"_


End file.
